Asking Permission
by OnlyTheInevitable
Summary: Natsu makes a visit to the graves of Jude and Layla Heartfilia to ask them an important question. Nalu


**Hello! This is my first time ever writing a sole Nalu story, they've been featured in a few of my stories and I really liked writing for them so I figured I'd try a one-shot! :D I haven't read a lot of Nalu fanfiction myself so I'm not sure if this has ever been done before, but I'm really pumped about this idea. This is dedicated to my friend Alexis, she's bae. The cover art is from the anime. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Natsu, I'm going to be really busy tomorrow so you probably won't see me around very much, just so you know!" <em>

Natsu strolled down the gravel path as he though back to what Lucy had said yesterday. He had been waiting for this opportunity for a while now. Not that he wanted to keep Lucy in the dark, he just wanted to do this by himself. He looked down at himself and adjusted the buttons on his tuxedo while keeping his steady pace. He had spent a few hours the night before making sure everything would be perfect. He wore his nicest outfit, he told Happy he was going on an easy mission so Happy should just spend the day with Carla instead, and he bought a bouquet of pink roses. Those are Lucy's favorite flower so he figured that would be a good choice. The only bad thing about today was to gloomy gray weather, but nothing was going to stop him.

He stopped abruptly when he saw the head stones he was looking for. He gently set the roses on the grass before bowing in front of the two graves.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Heartfilia, My name is Natsu Dragneel and it is a pleasure to meet you." He greeted. Natsu leaned back up and sat traditionally on his shins in front of the graves before clearing his throat.

"I hear Lucy talking to you guys very frequently, and I know she still writes letters to you Mrs. Heartfilia. She always smiles when she's done so I'm sure she knows you guys are watching over her and listening to her. You might have already heard some of the things I'm about to tell you then, but I still want to say it." Natsu explained before straightening up with confidence.

"Lucy and I have been dating for a few years and I knew I loved her from the first time we met, I love your daughter more than anything in the whole world." He beamed.

"I don't have any real parents myself besides Igneel, so I don't really have anyone to tell myself, but I know how much you mean to Lucy. Even though you aren't physically with her, I know you're still listening when I'm talking to you. We never got a chance to meet face to face, but she's told me a lot about you two." Natsu explained before moving his full attention to the grave marked 'Layla Heartfilia'.

"Mrs. Heartfilia, Lucy told me how much you mean to her. When she talks about her beautiful mother, I can see how much her eyes light up. She admires you so much. She tells me all the stories about when she was little and you would let her put on your make up and even though she wasn't very good at it, you would tell her it was wonderful." Natsu caught himself grinning at the memory he hadn't even been there for.

"She wants to be like you. I've seen pictures and I tell her all the time she is just as stunning as her mother." Natsu spewed out excitedly. He turned to the other grave in front of him.

"Mr. Heartfilia, I know you and Lucy had some hard times and I can't even imagine how hard it was not having your daughter with you for the last seven years of your life right after things had started to get better. I just want you to know, even if she didn't act like it, Lucy always loved you with all her heart. She was devastated when she wasn't able to say 'I love you' to you one last time, but I told her I'm sure you heard it loud and clear. She really misses you." Natsu ignored the tightness in his throat as he turned to face both of them again.

"I came here today because I wanted to tell the two of you that I plan on asking Lucy to marry me. I can't imagine my life without her. I know I'm not very good at sounding romantic, and I know someone as beautiful and wonderful as her could do a heck of a lot better than me, but I never want to leave her side! Lucy has been my partner since we were seventeen and I want to be her partner for the rest of her life. I wanted to come here and ask for your guys' permission to ask for her hand in marriage. I know it's impossible for you two to answer, but I had to at least ask. Lucy deserves the best and I want to try to give it to her!" Natsu declared. He jumped in shock when he felt a small hand press against his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Lucy standing behind him with tears glistening in his eyes.

"Lucy! What're you doing here?" Natsu asked standing up, embarrassed she may have heard him.

"Why are you crying? Are you okay?" Natsu said placing his hands on her cheeks, the pads of his thumbs wiping her tears away, only to have more form.

"I wanted to visit my parents' graves today." Lucy sniffled with a smile. Natsu felt his cheeks start to flush.

"How much did you hear?" He mumbled meekly.

"All of it." She beamed.

"I wanted to do this a bit more fancy, but I think now would be a good time." He grinned, kneeling down in front of her, producing a small pink box from his pocket. A new wave of tears rushed down Lucy's cheeks as she smiled down at him.

"Lucy Heartfilia, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" He asked, opening the box to reveal a diamond ring. Simple but elegant, perfect for Lucy.

"Yes, of course." She squeaked while nodding. Natsu couldn't contain the ear to ear smile that broke out on his face as he slid the ring onto her finger before standing up and placing a firm kiss on her smiling lips.

During the kiss they felt warmth on the side of their faces and they looked up to see the storm clouds had parted and the bright, warm sun was beaming down on them.

"I think mom and dad are giving you their approval." Lucy smiled. He watched as she moved her head to bask in the warmth of her parents love. Natsu looked into the sky with her and with the raise of the Fairy Tail salute, he a silent thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>I've never done something like this before so I hope it was okay! PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW IT WAS :D - Love Nicole<strong>


End file.
